deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki's Favourite Death Battle Ideas
This is an Idea thought up by Pikatoo where every registered user will get a chance to see a specific Death Battle Rules: 1) If one user picks one, you can not take it but you can add yourself to people who support this Battle. 2) It has to make sense — so no "Freddy vs Goku" bullshit. 3) If you have a fight please be able to support it don't just say "Because I wanted" to or for no stated reason at all. 4) If a user uses one fighter, so can you. Just no hating. 5) Try to limit it to one fight, two or three are okay but no more than three. 6) This is for other users to edit as well — not to comment. 7) Try not to put a fighter that has already been in a real Death Battle. That's it. Go Nuts! Edit 1: The fights do not have to be yours or done or even on the wiki they just need to be Death Battles you want to see. Edit 2: PLEASE CENTER YOUR IMAGES! Especially images bigger than 600 by 328 (or any other default). Edit 3: Users please put you favorite Death Battle Ideas under a heading named after your account name and also put this heading under the Alphabetical Order (You know A-Z). Edit 4: If also want to see a fight but can't put a detailed Reason just Put ( Your Username Supports this Idea) ABigDoof Ryuko Matoi vs Crona I personally think that this is the best matchup for these two since I feel that they have more in common than any other possible opponents, but I'm not going to get mad at anyone who disagrees with me. Both are very similar in terms of abilities, they both have blood related powers, multiple swords, a living piece of armour/weapon, they both have fusions (sort of), and they were both experimented on/abused by their respective mothers. And although they are similar in abilities they are quite different in terms of personality. Considering Ryuko is Agressive and hot blooded but also fights for her friends and is a smart person whereas Crona is Reclusive and Anxious but when he starts getting serious he goes absolutley insane. I really want this to happen but it probably won't considering how little it's requested, but I do have a what if page based on this idea. AdamGregory03 Hellboy vs. Garnet Okay, so my reason for not doing this myself is because I already used Garnet in a fight against the Thing back when there wasn't that much to go off of for Garnet. And then I used her again against Storm. So I figured I might as well let someone else use her. And my reasoning for this fight... Well, they're both non-human defenders of humanity with giant rock hands and plenty of combat experience against their own kind. So why not? AgentHoxton I will say Compa vs. Amy Rose. Both are pink-haired girls (fur qualifies as hair in this instance), both have larger versions of everyday objects as their weapons and, what I just thought of now, both are at opposite ends of the spectrum of good (with Compa being quiet and gentle whereas Amy is tomboyish and aggressive). It's definitely off the beaten path when it comes to Amy's potential opponents, but it does make enough sense in context. To me, at least. (AgentHoxton) Ahomeschoolingroudon Hellboy vs Etrigan This is a fight that deserves to happen at some point, it's a nice change on the Marvel vs DC battles as Marvel isn't involved at all, instead we have Dark Horse Comics. Both of these are demons fighting for the good but still demons. They also are very powerful combatants and it provides a very even match despite already knowing who'd most likely win if this becomes a reality. Also Etrigan needs reattention at some point! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Espio vs Greninja This is a fight that is certainly an oddball but it'd still work, Espio & Greninja are both very fast animal ninjas with..let's just say more than average sized shurikens. Not to mention the last time Pokemon fought in a death battle besides the royale it was kinda stompish so let's have something a bit more fair for these guys! Sonic also is a series that hasn't had a fighter in quite a while so, let's have this fight fix this..right? Victini vs Veemon Ok I may have the Pokemon over Digimon bias but this fight is flat-out brilliant! They're both characterizations of the letter V and have the Pokemon & Digimon rivalry which we have yet to see in death battle. And it's been shown on Ben's ask.fm that this may happen at some point. Also it helps that Victini is one of my favorite pokemon of all time so, why not have them clash out in a duel to the death? ArachnoGia Esdeath vs. Glacius Icy fight of these two Brutal leaders of their armies/allies and use well... Ice for their prowess, in short this fight has little chance of becoming a reality, but I just had to put it here seeing as how I love the whole concept as a whole of Magic vs. Technology kind of duel... It's a very low chance for a DB and is more OMM material, but hey Ice puns. Medaka Kurokami vs. Son Goku Whenever People say what opponent can be a match for Son Goku, people usually spring to mind: Madoka Kaname, Superman or even Sailor Moon, But my choice is a little different for the Super-Saiyan warrior himself and that opponent is Medaka Kurokami, These two honestly seem like a perfect match for each other seeing as they're respected Shonen characters who literally become gods in their time and take their place in the top-tier of Shonen-power-houses. I know it's a one in a million chance this will become a reality, but hey people can dream... can't they? Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima Most of the Mewtwo combatants I see are "Good" to say the least, but (I'm not trying to Insult anyone here) they're kinda over-checked in my opinion, Cell's okay I see the similarities in the whole "Experiment gone wrong" Cliche, Shadow/Silver the Hedgehog again, but kinda stiff on the whole concept of both Ideas as a whole, Darth Vader, I'm not saying it's bad, but I simply just don't like the Idea, Overall this one fits the most to me; Physics with uncontrollable powers, Experiments gone array and feared by the very people that created them... also clones. This is a fight I'd like ScrewAttack to do in the near future in Battles. SCP-682 vs. RED Holy Fuck, I need this fight. Not only that they're Adaptive, Shape-shifting behemoths of destruction, that have lived for God-knows-how-long and have also tried to destroy humanity (Or, in RED's case some Teenager living in his own Apartment and his Girlfriend), Out of all the CP combatants I see coming into DB it's honestly these two who come to mind and someday (Though extremely unlikely) I hope for this to become a fight. Venom vs. Crona (& Ragnarok) Out of any fight of mine that I want to see become a reality, this fight takes the cake, Venom and Crona are so well-connected It makes me wonder If I'd possibly make a Marvel/Soul Eater Fan-fiction myself. Moving on The Symbiote Daddy himself vs. The Infused black-blood Kishin... not really much to say, Overall this fight I'd love to see a reality. Honorable Mention('s) Awesomecartoongames Axel-1999Brony AANG VS NARUTO We all know Avatar and Naruto have quite some similarities with each other, so what happens when we put the main protagonists up against each other? This idea has been requested by many people and for me, makes more sense than Ichigo vs Naruto, because Naruto will have revenge for Gaara's death against Toph. DRACULA VS GANONDORF Ancient terror of the night vs The resurrecting king of evil - Who is the ultimate lord of darkness?, final bosses in their respective games, the two are 100% evil, both they have their own army, the two are inmortals, there are several similarities between them, so for me makes much more sense than Bowser vs Ganondorf. BLAZE THE CAT VS AZULA Both of these princesses have exceptional skills when it comes to pyrokinesis and martial arts, they both however suffer from emotional issues and can both become seriously angry very quickly and burn their opponents into an inferno until there's nothing but ash in the person's wake. BangJang96 Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex Its always nice to think about a nice, classic, dino fight. But, what if we give em a little upgrade? Boost? Mutation? 'With new abilities at hand for these two dinosaurs, its gonna be a real treat to see what goes down in this bloody dino battle, if it does become a real battle. Blippeeddeeblah Red-Hood vs Winter Soldier This is without a doubt one of my favorite ideas. Two sidekicks turned villains in a fight of brains AND brawn. Bucky and Robin were pretty lame, until they turned into these BA's. Who would win: This is actually pretty close, but in the end, Red Hood could take it. I'm gonna do this fight myself; so I should probably do further reasearch before I make my call. BMHKain Merkava X Zoroark Sure, we've seen Pokemon before in DEATH BATTLE, BUT, this idea is original as it has a character who also (kinda) has illusionary properties. When I was trying to do research to find an opponent for Merkava of Under Night IN-BIRTH (Now on US PS3s. Go nuts.), eventually, my brain poped out a thought: ''Voids can't be perceived by normal beings, so a Pokémon with an illusion... By that point, an idea was born. Under Night IN-BIRTH is also criminally underrated in DEATH BATTLE, to the point of it being hated on. The game got good scores, but nobody budged to play it. Why? It has a great system, excellent characters, their stories, and ideas are original, plus it's just fun! I recommend it to those sick of Mortal Kombat, anyone who wants a fun game, and more so; Fans of Japanese Calibur Fighting game fans that wished Beowulf's story was better than it was (Not even the Ending was good, and Peacock saw that. (Impersonates Jerry Seinfeld) Annie.) Bottom line, Original, Cool, plus both combatants are ridiculously strong. It's disappointing to note that Zoroark STILL doesn't have A MEGA Evolved form. Maybe we'll get it in XZ/YZ... Now, I had an idea for Chaos leave my head, I'll see you when I find it... BonBooker '''W.I.P Chesknight Pit VS Sora Well who didn't see this coming from me? Well if you didn't you're clearly new here. So Pit VS Sora! My most wanted Death Battle of all time! My Season 1 finale! I suppose I have to explain my reasoning behind the fight right? K... 1. Sh*t load of similarities, the most important being "Defenders of Light". Others include them both being naive teenage boys, can act goofy yet also very serious, have a crap ton of weapons at their disposal, have a crap ton of magic and what-have-you at their disposal, have defeated multiple beasts, gods, etc., are somewhat reliantly on others yet can do just fine on their own and have dark counterparts. 2. Ben and Chad have said they like to style fights with what best represents characters (Link and Cloud are better known for their 3D games, yet Kirby at least is better known for 2D ones). And since most of the games Pit has been in are 3D, and almost all the Kingdom Hearts games are in 3D, Pit VS Sora would probably, you guessed it, be in 3D. And with all the stuff these guys have, and with how well Torrian's been animating lately, this could make an AMAZING fight. 3. They both have some great feats under their belts, Pit being able to take blows from mountain-busters and Sora being FTL, and this could ultimately make a very even and close match-up. 4. Another Nintendo VS Square Enix fight, and the best one I've seen and probably the best one to follow Link VS Cloud. So... YEAH! Lucario VS Renamon So Pit VS Sora may be my most wanted fight of all time, but this is probably the fight I've requested and pushed for the most. Explanation time! I gotta say, it's really surprising how there hasn't been a single Pokemon VS Digimon match yet. I mean they've got like a Mario VS Sonic-level rivalry, have been requested for MANY years, and the team has even mentioned them a few times on Facebook and Twitter. Unfortunately, the vast majority of the proposed matches end up being major stomps in favour of the Digital Monsters. But this rig there ladies and gentlemen, is about as fair as the playing field gets between them. Renamon's no slouch in combat, that's for sure, but Lucario would sure as hell be a tough opponent to overcome with all the abilities he's gotten throughout the many medias he's appeared in. And as the One Minute Melee should show us, this could make a GREAT animated fight. And I think it's about time we got a Pokemon past the first generation in here, so who better than one of the most recognizable out there? So I really hope that when the day comes that a Pokemon VS Digimon Death Battle is finally announced, THIS is what we get. Christianthepupbot Sans vs JonTron You probably have so many questions but luckily I have so many answers # Recently on Death Battle, I've seen a lot of matches the surprised a lot of people. First it was with Mewtwo vs Shadow, everyone thought Mewtwo was going to fight Silver or Freeza, but then they announced Shadow would be fighting and so it happened. Then we have when Deadpool returned. I did see people thinking it but the majority of fans were surprised when Pinky Pie was confirmed. Now we have Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight. A lot of people were expecting Wario or Mr.Krabs, you get the point. This would be a wonderful chance for ScrewAttack to do that a fourth time. They announce Sans and seeing how many fights he has on here, they would be jumping to every character in fiction, but in the end, they catch everyone off guard by announcing JonTron. # Now for connections. Both Sans and Jon are famous figures around the internet. Both are lazy yet powerful people that are known to be comedians. They both also have pets that shoot lasers. Jon with Jacques and Sans with the Gaster Blasters. # I feel having an internet persona in Death Battle would be great. It would attract fans of said persona and be entertaining. JonTron is a great persona to start with. He has feats, a large fanbase, a backstory, an entertaining personality, and a little bit of combat experience. Those are three reasons I feel this would be a great Death Battle or at least a DBX. CowHeadGod WIP DENSTIFY1 Derpurple Dio vs Alucard Dio Brando vs Alucard (Hellsing), two very well known and Over-Powered (and honestly possibly Over-Rated) vampires of Anime and Manga history and neither have been in a Death Battle! (Though Dio was in a One Minute Melee, it didn't do justice, it was still pretty cool) They are perfect opposites, Alucard praises and glorifies humanity as a perfect beauty and has sworn service to them. On the other hand, Dio believes humanity is weak, fragile, and worthless and that they should be exterminated/avoided at all costs. Alucard has also fought opponents similar to Dio in Hellsing (more personality-wise, close to power-wise but not too/very close to Dio's immense power). Also: ZA WARDUO! vs The Hound of Baskerville and AntFishTAS' Tim Curry Dio vs Takahata101's Alucard anyone? Kenshiro vs Jotaro/Jonathan Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo/Jonathan Joestar, The Original vs The Homage(s), Fist of the North Star vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! WATATATATATATATA/Omae wa mou shinderu (You are already dead)/100 Crack Fist vs ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA/Yare yare daze (Gimme a Break)/SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! Stoic, gold-hearted and brave heroes who's signature attack revolves around an unique technique or power and a barrage of flying fists! (Hokuto Shin Ken vs Stands and Hamon/Ripple). These two/three also deserve a Death Battle for how notable they are in the Japan and Anime/Manga Community. FireMaxPyro Petey Piranha VS Chomper A battle of man-eating plant monsters!!! Which mutated garden monstrosity will be winner and which will be dinner? Seriously, these man-eating plant monsters are so similar and would be the perfect matchup, both can chomp, both have goop attacks, both are giant, awesome, living, mobile, carnivorous plant monsters. This was the first battle I wrote on here because it is my all time favorite idea and is what I most want to be an official death battle release. Bowser VS Ridley ☀MONSTER VS MONSTER!!! The battle of giant, durable, fire-breathing, and antagonistic monsters! Which monster is more fierce and ferocious? Seriously, this one has got to happen officially! It makes perfect sense. Both giant, fire-breathing, antagonist monsters that are both extremely durable always surviving things game after game that should have killed them. Flip D. Switch Sanji vs Mercury Black One Piece vs RWBY! Two cocky, suave kickers face off to see who has the strongest legs! I thought of this one after seeing the RWBY episode where Yang and Mercury fought and I realized that these two would actually be a pretty even match. I know that neither One Piece nor RWBY is finished yet, but I know that I want these two to face each other. Dimentio vs Kefka Palazzo Two super-powered jesters who came so close to taking over their respective worlds only to be stopped by the heroes. I feel like this fight would have everything a good Death Battle needs: two great characters, witty banter, and insane shows of power from both sides. Plus, the reality warping powers of the two would definitely keep things interesting. Fictionboy SpongeBob SquarePants vs Sookie Stackhouse Cartoon vs Live Action, Two alliteratively named "S" fellows who work at restaurants (Krusty Krab/Merlotte's) named after their employers (Eugene "Mr Krabs" Harold Krabs/Sam Merlotte), live in small towns whose names start with a "B" (Bikini Bottom/Bon Temps), have loving grandmothers (Grandma SquarePants/Adele Stackhouse) and best friends (Patrick Star/Tara Thornton), are yellow haired individuals played by famous actors/actresses (Tom Kenny/Anna Paquin), created by notable Southern-born (Oklahoma/Mississippi) persons (Stephen Hillenberg/Charlaine Harris) whose areas they lived in provided inspiration for their characters, are in love with someone not of their species (Sandy Cheeks/Bill Compton and Eric Northman), are non-human (Sponge/Halfling Faerie), faced with plenty of dangerous situations, are masters in their abilities (Sponge-related structure and Karate/Telepathy and Faerie magic), have arrived in unfamiliar places and are the protagonists of beloved TV shows who later seasons caused the show to decline (SpongeBob SquarePants/True Blood). SpongeBob by far is one of the most famous and renowned characters who is among the countless not to be featured on Death Battle yet and I would really love to see him make an appearance and I though doing this by pitting him in an unexpected and unusual matchup that if done right could be pretty interesting. It/Pennywise the Clown vs Freedy Fazbear Two monstrous icons from iconic horror franchises (It/Five Nights at Freddy) whose very presence strikes fear into the hearts of many and do plenty of jump scares to scare the hell out of you. Both It and FNAF have made an impact among the horror genre and what better way than to pit these two monsters in a Death Battle. GalacticAttorney Ganondorf vs. Voldemort This one is probably the best fight I've done so far. (Even though that's not saying much.) Both of these two are magic-using dark lords who want nothing more than to rule all they see. And maybe kill the goody-two-shoes hero boy who stops their plans EVERY TIME in the process as a little bonus. GameboyAdv Captain N vs Captain Rainbow Come on it's just so stupid! Well, actual stupid vs awesomely stupid that is. Two lesser known Nintendo captains who help out other Nintendo characters but which one will win? Well I already know the answer to that question >:) The Punisher vs Judge Dredd These two are the most badass anti-heroes ever! We need two normal guys in a gun fight, and there's no better gun fight than this one! Also, I AM THE LAW! Bizarro vs Cell This, in my opinion, is the perfect matchup for Cell. First, it's DC vs DBZ, which I think we need more of, not to mention this is one of the more fair ones. Cell's matches tend to be characters who were either scientifically made, or have copy abilities. Here, we have the latter similarity. But this time, they were scientifically created to specifically murder the main protagonist by an evil genius. Cell is a fan favorite among DBZ fans, and Bizarro is one of Superman's more iconic baddies and one of my personal favorites. Make it happen :) Golden-Sans78 Oh, this oughta be fun. Master Hand vs Polygon Man The final bosses of popular fighting crossover games. Both are giant floating body parts with impressive power. King Dedede vs Wario Fat and greedy rivals of popular Nintendo characters. Both wear yellow, love to eat, are huge jerks, and have gone from bad guys to rivals. Dr. Doom vs Doomsday Pretty freaking strong baddies from Mavel and DC. Both have doom in there names, super powerful, and are pretty much fan-favorites. Sans vs Ghost Rider Justice seeking skeletons with jackets/hoodies on. Both have powers based on the opponents past sins, have unatrual powers, and are skeletons. Grnmachine1 Link Battle Royale. Sorry, theres no image for the whole thing. Link is a character with many incarnations, and its an interesting thought to have them all fight each other. See which ones would be better than others, how some might counter others, and which is the best overall. Also, quick side-note, i'd like to see the Sorcery! Guy in an official death battle, but Lana and Robin are kinda not right to fight him. A weak swordmage with unique magic is really hard to find, but i think i'd be happy just so long as he's there. Hipper Lex Luthor vs. Dr. Doom This battle was the most fun to make featuring two of my favorite Comic Book characters. I'm surprised this hasn't been done before, but anyway, I took the opportunity to pit Lex against his Marvel counterpart Doom in an epic battle. This is easily my greatest Death Battle of all time, right next to Bowser vs. Hulk. Which wealthy, mad scientist is stronger? Can Dr. Doom's magic and endurance take the win? Or will Lex's resource and wealth be the trump card? ImagoDesattrolante Well, uh, yeah. SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah. Two of the most powerful enemies Gawdzirra has fought finally actually fight. Surprisingly, this is a fair fight for both, actually. In my opinion, Destoroyah wins for quite a few reasons, but I'd be okay and would accept either winning. This would just awake my inner Gawdzirra fanboi and it'd be really enjoyable for me. JohnOfArcades Cinder Fall vs. Medusa Gorgon (RWBY vs. Soul Eater) As much as I would love to see Maka vs. Ruby as well, the parallels between the two series' antagonist is just as awesome to think about. One is a manipulative snake-witch with no interest in anything but her own scientific pursuits, while the other is a manipulative pyromancer who made the entire RWBY ''fandom cry for days on end. As shown through Medusa's battle with Stein & Cinder's battle against Pyrrha, both are capable of giving ridiculously-powerful warriors a run for their money, so a fight between the two would be amazing to watch. Peridot vs. Zim (Steven Universe vs. Invader Zim) Who wouldn't want to watch short, teched-out alien invaders beat the crap out of each other? This idea gets even more credit since Peridot's character was actually based loosely off of Zim's. Not only would this fight have great action, but it would likely be hilarious too. Even more so if GIR is involved. Velvet Crowe vs. Alex Mercer (Tales of Berseria vs. Prototype) Mercer didn't end up fighting Venom in season 4, so we deserve to see him in something else. One is a daemon-armed outlaw searching for vengeance; the other is an infected scientist laying waste to humanity. No matter who wins, this would be a fight to remember. MarioVsSonicFan Mario vs Sonic vs Pacman vs Megaman This battle is my most favorite of the wiki because this is what i really want to happened and i understand i made it. I just felt like it had to be done and i'm suprised no one else did this before i joined the wiki. This was just so hard to do as a season final because it came out to be my 3rd episode but in the end i actually was glad it was over with. If you have not seen the battle or if you were rooting for someone tell me if it was Mr. Video Game, The Blue Blur, The Arcade King or The Blue Bomber? Markus R B D Gipsy Danger vs Megazord Aw Yeah! A clash of 2 giant robots! I love both Pacific Rim and MMPR,so seeing these 2 clash weapons in awesome 3D action is nothing less than a dream come true. The similarities are insane! Giant robots piloted by humans with giant oversized swords that cut monsters like butter. What more can I say? This fight is a dream fight and I can safely say I speak for many people. Maxevil MickySR2112 Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. This would be amazing fight, Two of the most annoying video game villains clash. That's not all they have in common though they are both bald, annoying and have multiple forms. Plus you get to see one of these people die and who doesn't want that? This would be one of the best fights, if this was made. MLG Avocado Captain Falcon vs Iron Fist This was my most wanted DB for quite some time. It's no longer my most wanted fight, but it's still up there. Who wouldn't wanna see these two power punchers going at it? Some kind of collision between the Falcon Punch and the Iron Fist would be amazing. Nkstjoa 3. Jin Kazama VS Kasumi While there have been many rivalries between fighting game series, very few have the animosity like the rivalry between Tekken and Dead Or Alive. The trash talk between their two creators is legendary and what better chance to finally end the feud than with their main heroes? Jin Kazama and Kasumi, once filled with innocence, eventually came to be fighters in a larger conflict and have battled against their own demons (Jin's family and the Devil Gene, Victor Donovan and Kasumi's clones respectively) for the greater good. 2. Electro VS Cole MacGrath Max Dillon and Cole MacGrath both lived out their normal lives until both were granted electrical powers. Whereas Max, donning his iconic green and yellow suit as the supervillain Electro, would go on to use his new-found power for his own benefit, Cole would go on to use his gifts to protect the innocents against various factions throughout his career. Even while defeated by Spider-Man and various Marvel heroes and villains, Electro is still a serious threat and his control over electricity will make him easily Cole's greatest challenge yet. 1. Vergil VS Sesshōmaru Their fathers are legendary, leaving behind two heirs and a weapon for each. The eldest sons, both Vergil and Sesshomaru battle to ultimately prove their worth in the face of their respected father's legacy. Each have clashed with their younger brothers, whom happen to fashion themselves in red apparel, more than willing to main the other and claim what they desire from them (Dante's half of the amulet, Tesseiga, which Sesshōmaru felt should've been his). Vergil's quest for more power and Sesshōmaru's newfound compassion will lead to a brutal conclusion to one of their tales. Paleomario66 Beerus VS Galactus One of the problems with Beerus for Death Battle is that any opponents for him have other, more likely opponents. Out of those, I'd say Beerus would be one of the best ideas for him. They're both extremely powerful beings, known for destroying planets, that can go as far as destroying the universe. Not only that, they are both purple, and destroying planets is part of their everyday lives, with Beerus being a God of Destruction, and Galactus needing to eat planets to survive. It's not a really popular idea, but if Beerus were to be in Death Battle this would likely be one of his best opponents (though Galactus will likely end up facing Unicron from Transformers instead) ParaGoomba348 For a battle I'd like to add myself to the support list, I'd be inclined to say Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito. It's dual-wielders, and frankly we need more of that stuff in Death Battle. Okay, there are plenty of things Death Battle needs, but that's one I'd like to see myself. (AgentHoxton) Ok we all know how much i love this idea I mean Tales Of Symphonia needs to get it's hype up it was the best RPG on the Gamecube now a lot of people say i don't see the point Kirito could do so much better it makes no scene well you Play ToS and say it's a bad idea then i might listen to you naw i will not it's not always the similaritys that have opponents face each other but the differences as well Kirito is Hero in his game Lloyd is a Hero in real life He uses Magic look a Magic vs Tech Theme battle anyway This fight will give Kirito the fight he deserves (Pikatoo) Yes, this battle. I've heard a lot of people think that Kirito should fight someone else, and I would be okay with him fighting Kite or Shiroe, but this match makes a lot of sense to me. Their stories are similar, they both are saviors of their worlds, they both defeated some kind of system which seemed to have total control of those underneath them, and they're both dual-wielders. I once heard someone say "Then you could do Kirito vs. Starkiller if you're going with the dual-wielder theme!" but Lloyd and Kirito are both saviors of worlds, and they both wield two swords which aren't identical to each other. Also, Lloyd comes from a game with an anime style to it, and Kirito comes from an anime set in a video game world. It makes a lot of sense to me and I'd love to see it. (ParaGoomba348) Alright, I think most people here will agree with me when I say that this is by far one of the battles that makes the most sense. It's a battle between badass action girls with giant scythes who go to a school to use those scythes and fight giant monsters and are in teams! How could that NOT be awesome?! Not to mention the fact that Monty Oum (RIP ;_;) based Ruby and her weapon off of Maka (no joke). This match would also easily be one of the closest in my opinion, and it's a decent magic (Maka) vs. technology (Ruby) battle. The only problems I see with this are Ruby not quite yet having shown her full potential, and the fact that finding sprites for these two might be difficult. Well, considering Rooster Teeth helps ScrewAttack with their animations sometimes, I could see this one being a 3D battle as well. Now all we need are some 3D Maka models, and we're good to go. (ParaGoomba348) PuasLuisZX I have a fucking Top 10 in ScrewAttack for my favorites, but with new characters knowing I need re-doing the Top here. Supporting of Shadow's battle Ok, I love this rivality match. In Death Battle History never two anime characters fight versus their self, 'Vegeta' VS Shadow, Goku VS Super Man, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Kirby VS Majin Buu,'' my most wanted battle ever ''Gaara VS Toph'' and finaly ''Guts VS Nightmare.'' Also watch what is the strongest universe of the HST (sorry One Piece but your universe is much weaker than Bleach and Naruto) will be epic. Yes, Bleach Manga needs finish for this battle or Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha. Naruto is a extreme good ninja Death Battle considered Naruto Sub-Sonic Travel Speed, so maybe Sub-Relastivic Ichigo will outsplitzed Naruto. Naruto can divide the Moon in two so maybe he will be the strongest in destructive capacity. ''Note of Puas: Narutards and Bleach fanboys war will become real if this happend.'' Supporting of Pit VS Sora Ok, this is the support idea of Pit vs. Sora putting here for Chesknight, my second favorite battle ever. Both are dark counterparts of Pit and Sora, also both has little difference with Sora and Pit mostly in appearance and clothes. Is even closer than Pit vs. Sora, and in case of Death Battle decided doing Sora VS Lloyd. And can pass because ODBFB in majority wants more Sora's opponent be Lloyd, these two can doing a honor for Pit and Sora. Antoher want more Dark Link vs Dark Pit, but this battle is Dark Pit's stomp. My Second Most Wanted Battle Ever A come on, this battle is the best Play Station's rivality ever. Dual Teams, weapons, is the best nature VS Science themed of all. And this can be perfect in 3D. How can be perfect for start the battle on team, these two can battle.Even watch how Jak needs use the eco for saving of the Gun User for powerfull of Sony and the epic battles of his teamates. Even with Sypro victory can Ratchet still with the victory or Jak tied the mark. QuasimodoBellringer Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon VS Wonder Woman Princesses with basis of Greek Mythology. They also have powers that rival gods and boomerang tiaras. Plus since Goku and Superman fought, and Goku is considered "Anime Superman", it only makes sense that Sailor Moon fight her comic book counterpart. Though, this fight is very 1 sided in Usagi's favor due to reality warping and her many other hax abilities. Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury VS Sayaka Miki These two magical girls are the first to join the main character in the series. Often seen as the weakest member of their respective teams, and have short blue hair. Elsa vs Mulan The two best Disney Princesses face off. RioluCraft FTW Well it is me back once again! And these are my favorite ideas for my favorite internet show. Bowser vs Ganondorf The two brute kings of Nintendo face off! I used to be against this fight because I thought it was a stomp for Ganondorf but this is the most fair fight and the most epic fight for the Koopa King and the Demon King of Resserection. And honestly, there have been other stomp fights that ScrewAttack! have done. Trunks vs Silver the Hedgehog Honestly who ever knew me saw this coming. Two time traveling heroes from doomed futures that have super forms? Nothing more needs to be said. Other than, DO IT!!! JUST DO IT!!! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!!! Cell vs Mewtwo Obviously people on the fanon know I am a DBZ and a Pokemon fanboy. And this fight has soooo much potential to happen. If this doesn't happen Mewtwo vs BlackWar Greymon should NOT Mewtwo vs Vader, Frieza, or Silver. Besides two geneticly modified beings made to be the most powerful thing in their universe. Monkey D. Luffy vs Naruto Uzimaki These two are anime rivals and both of them are known for being cocky arrogant and well as much as I love them I hate to admit they are idiots. Besides Pirates vs Ninja fight!!!!! Plus ScrewAttack! did a poll on Twitter whether they should do Naruto vs Luffy, Naruto vs Ichigo, or Luffy vs Ichigo, Naruto vs Luffy won. Roymaster11 Eliwood Vs Kratos Aurion The battle of the red haired fathers, this match is rather up in my list because I haven't seen much of Fire Emblem fights featuring Eliwood, the father of Roy against Kratos Aurion, the father of Lloyd. Not to mention it is quite close in my opinion as I am currently doing it as a fight on this wiki and I think it would be quite interesting to see Eliwood take on Kratos and how Death Battle handles the Weapon Triangle from Fire Emblem which gives Eliwood the advantage being able to use a sword and lance. Shadow7615 Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha This fight is the reason why I joined the wiki in the first place, in fact, you go type up "Aizen" in your search engine, and I guarantee you "Aizen vs. Madara" will be in there, that alone proves this match is crazy popular, and I believe this would be the biggest scale anime fight in the history of the show's fights, I firmly believe this fight will be the definition of an "Anime Death Battle". Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki This fight has been one begging to be made since their rivlary begun way back when, both Bleach and Naruto have both pretty much reached their ends, and although Naruto: Gaiden is currently running, it's mainly the original manga and anime where we see Naruto at his best, This one is possibly the biggest fight i'll write here on this wiki, and if Death Battle actually beats me towards doing an episode of it, i'll still be writing it and keeping it awesome!(Shadow7615) I love this idea these two have something but i can tell they are both well known (along with Luffy) In the anime community they both don't have the best childhood and Ichigo's Friends weren't really close with him in the beginning as he keep the fact he could see ghost to him self he also lost his mother at a young age Naruto started with no friend and his both his parents died soon after his birth both have something inside of them Naruto with Kurama Ichigo with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow both have allowed powerful transformations by possession Naruto with his Nine Tails Cloak and Ichigo with his Hollow Mask then they both over come that possession to become more powerful Heck the Teachers are famous in there verse and outside of the Anime both the writers were influenced by Akira the writer of DBZ (Pikatoo) Simbiothero Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha The fight between two anti heroines of two animes with a good dose of fanservice and lots of action, scantily clad, used armors/costumes of black and red, and eager to fight. In my opinion, Masane is the best option if you would like to see ryuko in death battle. Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus It's a battle between two antagonistic swordsmen that represents them some kind of animal, and have an massive impact with one of the main characters in the past. In my opinion, Zen-Aku is better opponent for adam to jetstream sam, because it has a better connections and in my opinion it would be a very interesting match. Vegito/Vegetto vs Gogeta The fight between the two fusions of goku and vegeta. in my opinion, would that include the transformation of ssj4, so we could see a fight between ssj4 and the ssjgssj. The reason that I would like to see this death battle are very simple, it's time to end once and for all the debate more large that had the fans of dragon ball, it is that which of these two fusions would win. Although I think that it would be one of the death battles along with goku vs superman 2 would bring much controversy no matter who is the winner. SuperSaiyan2Link Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa Well, well. Mikey vs Lemmy is actually not such a bad idea. Both have so much in common, it's crazy. They sport orange, they're wacky, they have pretty useless weapons, and they're the smallest of their group. I personally think thebatle would be and should be in 2D, but most Lemmy sprites aren't too good... (SuperSaiyan2Link) Thetmartens Godzilla VS Saitama This is honestly one of my favorite fight Ideas I have come up with in my entire years here. It's a battle of big vs. small, and I believe it has great potential, given how incredibly popular both characters are, with the recent rise of the One Punch Man anime and Godzilla: Resurgence. I think it would also be cool to see how the calm and collected Saitama could deal with the King of the Monsters himself, so I'd REALLY love this. TheOneLegend Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf (Please note that my choices are subject to change over time) This one is just so obvious that I'm surprised that it hasn't happened already! Both of these fighting-game warriors were cursed with Lycanthropy and struggle to rid themselves of it in every waking moment of their lives. Not to mention the fact that Darkstalkers was released before Killer Instinct in the same year!! (June 30th 1994 for Darkstalkers, October 28 1994 for Killer Instinct). They're the only werewolves in all of fighting-game history, well the ones that are popular at least, and they both kick serious amounts of ass in their respective fighting-games. I REALLY WANT TO SEE THIS HAPPEN!! It's time for North America's most beloved Darkstalker to duel Killer Instinct's cursed noble to the death!! Storm vs Weather Report Marvel Comics vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure!! These two stoic and powerful manipulators of all kinds of weather were made with powers so alike, it's like they were destined to meet in the field of battle!! With their powers, they are easily some of the most powerful beings in their respective groups, the X-Men and Part 6 Joestar Group. A battle between these two would definitely cause mass destruction wherever they fight and it would be mind-blowing '''to bear witness to it!! (Thumbnail credit goes to ToxicMouse777 from DeviantArt) Adam Jensen vs Motoko Kusanagi East vs West! Video Games vs Anime/Manga! With the release of the live-action Ghost in The Shell movie just right around the corner, March 31st 2017 to be more exact, there couldn't and wouldn't be a more perfect time to pit the cybernetic enforcer of justice, Motoko Kusanagi, against another of her equal. Who? You might ask. Well, while there's a lot of viable opponents out there, Adam Jensen from the Deus Ex Machina is, in my opinion, the best choice. They have quite the amount of connections, aside from being both cybernetic Heroes, and a battle like this could have the same elements as the Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher DEATH BATTLE. It could have a mix of close-combat, stealth and acrobatic gun fights!! Now let's just hope that the live action movie doesn't suck, since Ghost in The Shell is one of my favourite anime movies of all time! I should probably stop writing this and go watch it again! (I don't own any of the thumbnails seen above, credit goes to their respective owners) Toshiki Overlord Hitomi Vs Tifa Dead fantasy , is a popular web series and many epic battles have occurred. But this stands out from others . Hitomi and Tifa have much in common ( eg clothing as seen in the template) . The two trained from childhood , and have a platonic love (Cloud and Hayate ) . In my opinion this should be a death battle , rather than yang vs tifa . Madara Vs Sephiroth m really like this battle, Madara and sephiroth are the most emblematic of their respective sagas villains. And it would be a better starting sephiroth for Madara . Aichi vs Yugi This battle would be very interesting to watch. Because unlike the others, the winner will not be decided by the strength, speed , durability, etc. But by intelligence and who he is the best playing cards . It would be a good alternative, because to show a different dynamic view other battles. Surely it would become the most-watched and best of Death Battle. Trogdor7620 Hiccup and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) vs. Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) Apologies for the lack of picture. Both are from settings where Nordic Vikings are the main civilisation. Both have dragons that denizens fight, or ride. Both are well known for their power. I think this would be a good battle. Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) vs. Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Both are characters that are or at least seem ditzy. Both are deceptively strong. Both are the muscle of a team. Rooster Teeth collaboration aside, I'd be interested to see who could win. Username Password22 Zuko vs Roy Mustang Highly powerful fire users that come from decently similar shows. Both are on the same power level and have met people similar to the other. This NEEDS to happen. Eren Jaeger vs Wander Do I even need to explain this one. For those who don't know their similarities, both fight giant monsters on a regular basis and both TRANSFORM into those same monsters. New vs Old. Anime vs Game. Titan vs Colossus. = Mob vs Tatsumaki Both extremely powerful psychics. Both created by the same writer. Also it is about time One got some representation. = Saitama vs Squirrel Girl Overpowered joke characters who have defeated insanely powerful monsters with ease. It has been a while since an over the top joke battle so here you go. WarpStar930 This may come off as a bit much but they are my faves. Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft! Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft was one of my first really good DB's and it had a similar intense theme as regular DB's do. So it definitely goes up there on my favorite's list. Treasure Hunter vs Archaeologist a battle of the genders. I know SPBD (Super Power BeatDown) already did this, but it was through votes and relatively inaccurate depending on who won. So yeah, this is why it's a fight I'd like to see. Toph Beifong vs Terra Toph vs. Terra was a fight that was originally supposed too be a collab with Aravy2002 but it didn't work out. Anyways I really took time to look into the characters physical abilities and powers to make this fight really ROCK! Heh heh.... No one? Ok.... Anyways, this DB season has been somewhat lacking with the Girls only fights and even though we JUST had Toph vs Gaara, no one really agreed with it. This fight could be a lot more interesting and that's why I want it on here. And Maybe in an actual DB? Star Butterfly vs Steven Universe Well, there's a bit of a low chance of this happening, due to the fact that Garnet is a highly requested character... but I really like this idea! Two children tasked with protecting the earth from evil enter to fight! And they both have abilities they're trying to figure out! But maybe when Steven gets another boost.... Windindi Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedgehog A fight that needs to simply be done is '''Mewtwo VS Silver The Hedgehog '''it needs to happen. For real, if Death Battle used Adventure's Mewtwo and Archie's Silver (with everything else), were looking at a extreamly badass fight. It just, simply in kindest of words. DO IT!!! But overall, Mewtwo doesn't just have to fight Silver, what about '''Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon? THAT would be just as amazing! Or even Mewtwo VS Darth Vader would be amazing! As long as we don't get FRIEZA, I'd say Mewtwo is quite open to so much. Yoshirocks92 Noel Vermillion vs Aigis Ok my reason for this fight is that we are lacking in the whole "Girls only themed Death Battles" and what's better than a female only fight? How about two artificial creations battling it out to see which one is more powerful. Now with Noel's skills with Bolverk, her power as the Eye of the Azure and her transformation into Mu-12 along with Aigis's weaponry, Orgia Drive plus her Persona, Athena and this could be one of the greatest matches I've ever seen but which scientific creation will be stronger? Will it be the weapon that can kill gods? Or will it be the weapon that can kill shadows? ZombieSlayer23 Pikachu vs Agumon 2 best representations for 2 childhood series between the rivalries of Pokemon and Digimon. Clank vs Daxter The sidekicks of the famous fighter heroes Jak and Ratchet fight it out. Which sidekick will emerge victorious? Ezra Bridger vs Lie Ren 2 teenage black haired heroes who help fight something big, (For example the Empire or Monsters attacking Beacon Academy) fight it out! Romane Stringfield Cole Macgrath VS Delsin Rowe Cole VS Delsin. I wanna see the two protagonist of the inFAMOUS Series go head to head in an epic show down. My money is on Delsin because even though Cole is a more experienced fighter Delsin's 4 powers are meant to quickly swap battle styles and keep opponents on their toes. I feel like that unpredictability will be Cole Macgrath's downfall Batman129 Trevor Philips vs Jason Voorhees both are psychopathic, killers who have had a tragic past with there mothers. I really like the idea of a loud killer fighting a silent one EnnardTrap1987 The Spy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Shang Tsung These 2 are both skilled and could both shape shift Into other fighters. They also both faked their death. Because of Spy’s Dead Ringer Watch And Shang Tsung’s return in ermac’s ending in Mortal Kombat X. It would be intresting to see them fight. Wario V.S Bo Rai Cho Ah, the battle of the fat warriors. Two strong,fat and disgusting fighters make their way to the ring! Both with similar abilities and tactics,like farting and eating.These two fat warriors are completly unpredictable to their opponent.One with a wise yet drunk demeanor,the other greedy and rotten.Opposing morales,similar strength and combat power,this one is for the history books folks! Gogeta46power Robotboy vs Jenny Wakeman Two robots kicking the shit out of each other, what is wrong with that? Also this is a fight that will ruin my childhood in one way or the other. Cartoonfan12345 Finn & Jake vs Seryu Ubiquitous Two cybernetically enhanced humans and supernatural dog teams who fight evil! (Even though Seryu is evil, but that's besides the point) Also, Finn and Seryu have some bad history with parents, with Finn being separated from his parents as an infant and Seryu's parents being murdered by Night Raid. Plus with Jake's shapeshifting abilities and Seryu's destructive arsenal, I think it'd make for one hell of a fight! Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki Spirits of children who were murdered in the 1900's that become extremely violent toward others. The major reasons I want this to happen is that it's surprisingly close, with neither being able to beat the other, at least by traditional means. Plus I'd like to see how Wiz & Boomstick react to the verses. Raiando Wario VS Scourge The Hedgehog We once had a battle between two gaming juggernauts that are Mario and Sonic, so how about we see a battle between their evil counterparts: Wario and Scourge. These two are more than just evil versions of Mario and Sonic, they used to have a tradgic past of being overlooked, both are greedy and both of them have different attacks and weapons for them. If Screwattack wants to keep the trend of Mario VS Sonic and giving Archie Sonic series some more attention, this battle is good to go. ZuskatoR3D Ren Amamiya Vs Kurumi Tokisaki I want this fight to happen because of two things. Firstly: I want to see a Persona character and a Date A Live character in Death Battle. Secondly: the two have some similarities with each other, like their powers are connected to spirits or the fact they are anti-heroes. So that's it. Deathbattlewatcher Dante vs. Death I think this is one of the best matchups I've thought up. Two scythe wields based on famous characters from famous biblical-based texts who fight against the forces of hell and carry a mark of betrayal upon them. I am planning to do a what-if in the future with this idea. Modnar Resu TheAmazingMetalMario Enzo vs Aege Two Blue, Cocky and Arrogent Psychopaths That Will Fight Until the Bitter End To complete their Goals go at it. Aege vs Enzo.png|link=https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Enzo_vs_Aege I Think this Should be a real Death Battle because it could be full of witty Banter and a very Cool Fight Scene Dr. Mario vs Dr. Eggman Mario vs Sonic. two Docters with a lot of combat under their belts duel it out Wrong Hero vs Wrong Villain.jpg I Think it should be real because the connections plus it would be a cool animation Category:Community